ichigo's love
by lizardstar0514
Summary: just read it


**Ichigo's love**

**chapter 1: the time**

There's a first time for every thing

Especially for Ichigo Kurosaki see he is in total love with his girlfriend Asha Hirshyao. When he saw Asha

come up to see him he was all flirt (so cute) but Asha was starting to think Ichigo didn't like her any more.

But that night was so romantic for them, he slowly kissed up to her neck and whispered in to her ear that he loved her and always will, she fell for him again. That was the night ichigo manned up and claimed her as his. Oh how he loved her! Oh how she loved him! They finally were a full-fledge couple. Somewhere else in Koota Kata town there was a person trying so hard to split them a part. This mastermind's name was Garre Teshyo. He hated that somebody had the type of happiness that he didn't have. He wanted so badly to be in love, but some thing stopped him every time. He wanted Asha as his love, but she didn't want nothing to do with him. He was mad at her because Asha sent him to jail. He was caught peeking at Asha when she was taking showers, using the toilet, or un-dressing. She feared that he would return but when she wondered she wondered if he would come back when she had kids, or when ichigo was there. (?)

**Chapter 2: the note**

Ichigo was finally with Asha forever,

and(freak show) the hickeys on both of their necks proved it, but that night asha received a note from some guy, which said that Ichigo would die if he wouldn't back off her. Asha was heart broken, she loved Ichigo and she couldn't tell him because she didn't know what to do if Ichigo didn't leave he would die, but if he stay away both Ichigo and Asha's hearts would be broken she wished that there was a way to keep her and ichigo together with out them getting hurt. Asha didn't know what to do but she know what she must do to keep Ichigo safe, she had to break up with him. When asha told Ichigo that she couldn't see him any more he was heart broke he didn't do nothing he just mobbed all day, but 6 weeks later Karin, Ichigo's sister couldn't stand to keep seeing her older brother like that, she went to go see Asha and figure out what her deal was, when asha told her Karin was convinced and told her she was doing the right thing but it came with a price, Asha had to give up the love of her life. Karin understood and wanted to keep her brother safe to but she didn't want to him that way, but she know Asha will always be Ichigo's.

**chapter 3: Asha is kidnapped**

Ichigo was going to Asha's to apologize for

whatever he did to upset her but when he got there he was stunned at what he seen. He was outraged to

begin with he had never been so mad, he wanted to kill garre there was pictures every where of asha naked ,swollen and bleeding just by seeing the pictures he understood why she broke up with him

and in those pictures he saw the pain of his beloved

he couldn't bare to see his beloved in that much pain his eyes were burning from tears he was trying to hold back. Garre was about to have a guest a very angry, outraged guest he better watch out because

ichigo is coming his way. Garre was just about to hurt asha some more but he thought why should he waste the fun when he knows ichigo is coming. He thought why not save the fun when he can make ichigo suffer for it not being able to save the one you love pathetic

he thought to him self. Ichigo wasn't paying any attention to the road he was just thinking what if he couldn't save her. All these what if's going though out

his mind , but he was sick of himself saying what if, what if nothing he was sick of it all these years fighting without any relation with is mind it's just been raw power he was going of of. Well no this time was different this time he was fighting for his passion.

Chapter 4: ichigo gets hurt ichigo was so mad he didn't even realize

He was driving over the speed limit, he finally got to garre's house (thank you map quest) ,he got out of the car mad as (h.e. double hockey stick) he saw asha in so much pain he couldn't take it he when't

ballistic he grabbed Asha out of the way and put his

Jacket around her throbbing ,bleeding, naked body

He didn't care that the jacket costed him almost his

entire tuition to college (like some guys do) he was just worried about the girl in the now blood-stained jacket. When all of a sudden a bullet hit him in his shoulder(surprising right) Asha wanted to scream so badly, but she was to weak to do anything to to help her bleeding beloved. Ichigo was surprised garre didn't come out to face him like a man. Garre was afraid of ichigo and his 8 pack(yes, he has 8 abs all together, hot). he was afraid that ichigo was going to hurt him and that was exactly what he was going to do. Ichigo didn't care about the bullet in his arm, he was just worried about the girl sitting in the front seat of his car in the red jacket that used to be grey. But to garre's surprise ichigo had a unknown about visitor Karin was in the trunk and for weird but safety purposes open up the inside and out opening trunk

To see. What she saw traumatized her, she saw asha naked and what looked like she was beaten, and her big brother's bleeding was really scared.

**Chapter 5: Garre's beatdown**

Ichigo was about to beat down on garre. Then he saw Karin in the trunk of his car. (what) he was afraid that she would get hurt if she would stay out in the open like that before he could get to her he was shot again in the leg. Karin went over there to help her brother. Ichigo told her to move out of the way but to save his sister, Ichigo got up and put Karin with Asha

Ichigo was so flippin mad, close the car door and went up in to garre's house and knocked him to the floor. Garre rammed Ichigo in the stomach and pinned him against the wall. Ichigo wouldn't give up he grabbed garre by his hair and busted Garre's skull and Garre's wall. The police showed up thanks to Karin and her 49.00 dollar 911 phone that called the police Karin found some clothes for asha and some medical supplies(thanks to Karin's dad and him being owner of a clinic) Asha was rushed to the hospital with Ichigo and Garre still killing each other. The police couldn't go in with out risking Ichigo's life, because of the postmen not being able to get a good shot at Garre because Garre and Ichigo trying to kill each other but if the police didn't go in soon they would be risking a life. But they had no choice , they went in and pinned Garre to the ground and Ichigo with 2 bullets in him, a broken nose, and a black eye.

Chapter 6: 2 months since

It been 2 months since the kidnapping and everything is finally getting back to normal. Asha is

a bakery owner, her wounds healed up quite nicely,

she is helping ichigo with his physical therapy and ichigo is awaiting to hear from the jewelers about a

certain ring he ordered for asha. He was so happy they didn't have to worry garre was coming back

they were preparing for family to come for ichigo's

birthday. Asha was so exited to tell ichigo she heard from his uncle joreo and he's coming to his birthday.

It was the of ichigo birthday and ichigo's 2 sisters yuzu and Karin was there and so was his friends hitsugaya, renji, rangiku, umichika, ikkaku, and

Rusiu. After the party and ichigo catching up it his

uncle, asha gave him her surprise, and the next morning asha woke ichigo up but to their surprise

they were stuck to each other like literally, ichigo and his friends play pranks on each other on their birthdays and ichigo's prank was with glue and pliers

asha's lip ring was stuck to ichigo's, and his hand was glued to her hip, her hand was on his butt. Asha was mad, embarrassed, and in shock she realized they did this all the time, they saw her naked and they saw her naked. She was mad at him, because him and his friends always do that and she got sick of it but she got over it and they eventually got unstuck.

Chapter 7: asha gets illIt was just a normal day, but something felt

different, Ichigo was worried he ran to the bedroom

and there Asha was barely asleep. Asha had been ill for sometime now and that frightened Ichigo because

what if she was to become so ill that she needed life

support what if she died before he could ask her to marry him. He loved Asha but, he didn't know what to do for her, so he sat there next to her and he asked her the question he had been meaning to ask her

"will you marry me" she hopped up of the pillow and looked in to his wonder filled eyes and said yes that

she would and she will never regret her decision. The

day that happened was the day no one would forget

ever. Asha felt as if she would never come back to the ground she felt as if her illness was gone. And 3 months later they got married, it was a beautiful wedding they was married at the koota kata petunia

gardens. Petunias are asha's favorite flowers, ichigo thought it was perfect and he was proud to call her mrs. Kurosaki, and not to soon after they were

welcoming their newborn son into the world.

Little newborn ishru nuime kurosaki .

Chapter 8: ishru, the little bundleIchigo found out that asha's illness was not some deadly disease it was something wonderful, it was his

Newly wedded wife being pregnant. dad something he didn't think of himself being at 23 he was proud to finally be a dad. Asha was tending to the newborn, while Ichigo was making dinner for them, a bowl of homemade gumbo, with rolls and water, and for his son a bottle of formula. Asha thought so good of ichigo he was strong, easy to think and also caring and mello. She loved him so much and she knew he was going to be a great dad for their son through his life. Ichigo heard a great wale from a hollow and he sprung into action asha thought for a moment before kon, ichigo's substitute soul so rude came and woke the young child. She thought with ichigo being a soul reaper, hollow, and possibly quincy and her being gutsienati-nutsenu and rugen morein there was no thought that said her child wouldn't be powerful. When ichigo got back he went back into his body and

Coughed up the soul candy with kon inside. He saw asha as if she was in a trance or something he came up and asked what was wrong and she said nothing

But he knew something was wrong.

Chapter 9: the confession

Ichigo finally got the truth out of asha and ichigo told her that every thing was going to be alright.

4 years later on ishru's birthday, it was a really happy day for the 4 year old child he got a teddy bear for his birthday and he got his family. When he saw his uncle renji come he went bizzerk. Renji wasn't ishru's

paternal uncle but he was by heart. Asha went to go get ishru's birthday cake but when she went into the kitchen she saw it trashed andd then she saw a dark shadowy figure in the corner it was a puppy, it was a little tea cup yorkie, ishru came in saying ah oh. Asha told him to explain himself but all he could say was he

was sorry (he just turned 4 he barely could speak without him sounding really cute.) ichigo came in and since his dad was like a big buff mountain ishru told the whole story really fast. (to tellyou the story it went something like this, ishru's daycare was just one block away and they let him walk there because they could see him on the fire escape. When ishru was walking home he saw a box and inthere was a single yorkie puppy he was so excited, he looked around to see if some one was there for the puppy but he didn't see no one so he took the puppy home and bla blaa bla, we're back to here we left off and he got caught.

Ichigo was ashamed but ishru just hung his head. Ichigo made it ok if he keeped the puppy but only if ishru promised to take care of it, his answer was yes.

Chapter 10: the pup

Since ishru promised to care for the little bundle

Ichigo asked his son what he was going to name the pup, ishru answered guppie. he was the happiest boy in the world ichigo got the leash off of ishru's old kid leash and got a collar from the store across the street

and ishru just going to daycare was bringing his new friend to show and tell day at his daycare. He was so excited he ran all the way there with the little ball of

fur. when he got there a kid that was going to his elementary school down the block he ran into him and the kid knocked the puppy out of ishru's hands and on that cold winter day guppie got lost with the snow coming down now turning into a blizzard ishru was afraid that hius newest member to his family was

gone forever. He got lost in the snow and he saw a man it was a short but tall man ishru was afraid but then he saw that it was hitsugaya his daddy's soul

reaper friend. He felt safe and sad until he saw guppie in his "by heart" uncle's arms hitsugaya

took his friend's son to daycare and they made it just in time for show and tell ishru showed his class his pup and hitsugaya. He wasn't to thrilled to be a kid's

show and tell but he would do anything for the little

squirt and he proved that by saving him from a deadly hollow when the squirt was 3 but he loved the kid so he was happy to be his show and tell object.

Chapter 11: fleas, ticks and wet licks

Ichigo was surprised that a pupy that just got a tick and flea bath so they took him to get another one

The puppy came out with a bandana around his neck

and fresh new attitude and its been 12 years later and ishru is 16 and his parent are both 35 and ishru has kids named nima, milo. And his wifes name is nime` and he is now 38 and they all live happily ever after and I cut the story short because IM SICK OF WRITING THIS STUPID BOOK AND I WANT TO TAKE A BUBBLE BATH SO GOOD NITE AND THAT'S ALL STINKING ALL FOLKS SO BYEBYE!

T HE END!


End file.
